fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon of Ragnarok
---- Aeon of Ragnarok or Aeon to most other players besides Illu, is a jack of all trades sort of player...he loves fighting but doesn't focus sorely on that as he likes moving around alot in FFW checking out places of interests, finding treasure or even get a bounty once in a while. He has a guild that he and his friends are apart of that focus mainly on transformation abilities and elements. He's called the Dragoon of Aetherion Story In FFW he's known at being a Jack of all trades in the game, never specialzing in one specific trait, rather dabble in a bit of everything that looks interesting to him. So he has a tendency to run into unique people and items when he's on his missions usually half the time he has to go through other players to get to his goal. He and his guild worked hard to get a good reputation so that they could be hired for more jobs. He's the leader out of the five (including him). Appearance Aeon is pretty tall, at least close to 5'8 with light brown skin and muscles visable built more for the front-line fighter, his hair is long dark brown hair, a bit spiky as the back is pulled into a small ponytail but there were blonde streaks in his bangs as they fell around his eyes were glowed a bright blue and when he gets emotional or angry his pupils turn to slits. The clothes he wears is what Squall wore in Final Fantasy Dissidia with two dragon wings on his back but they're usually pulled in and only uses it when needed. Personality He's easy-going and likes to take naps when he's in his 'resting phrase' but has a strong sense of justice and isn't afraid to speak his mind, during battle he's flexible and quick thinking. Has a tendency to blurt out what he thinks half the time which usually lands him in trouble when he tries to fix it or explain what he meant. He's loyal to people who make a good impression on him and won't hesitate to help them out in a bind, Aeon also honorable as well, but he's also insanely protective of Illu and won't hesistate to get rid of anyone that decides to hurt his 'sister' Illusionist Owl. Pre-Cannon Aeon is Illu's only friend in real life since his grandfather works for her family so he's always visiting her. he introduced her to his friends and FFW when they had decided to play one day and Illu had been with them and had bought a copy of the game he's been playing for a while and give it to her for some more interactions with others. He and his guild went off on an exploration trip that would take them a few weeks to explore the area completely that was created and Aeon wanted to get as much information on the area as he could while he mapped it out. He was going to take Illu with him just to be sure she was safe, but Illu convinced him to let her stay behind, saying she'll take care of the guild while they're gone. Reluctantly Aeon agreed and made sure to send her an update twice a week to tell her of the progress and to make sure she's alright. Recently though he's noticed Illu's been forgetting to write back making him even more concerned, especially after seeing what had happened at the Eclipse Tournament. Cannon(FFW) Aeon arrived back to his guild's base in Tokyo City after a long exploration for adding some parts of the American server into his map. He had seen what had happened during the Eclipse Tournment with Illu and was determined to bring her back to the Asian server. There was a rough introduction with Illu slamming him into Kurotsubasa's wall inside when Illu crashed into him. The introductions were made and they talked to Illu in the back where Aeon told Illu they wanted to take her back to the asian server. Illu was upset with her brother making the choices for her she ran off after she had paralyzed the whole group with her power unconsciously. Aeon ran into Mal and Sol as Ganymede told them where Illu was and Aeon had a bit of an argument with Shadow on the way and when they got to the spot where Illu was fighting Wolfy again. Though he was amazed at Illu's progress and really did see that she didn't need his protection...though he still didn't trust Shadow to take care of her. He went back to the Asian server to prepare for the Guild Wars but not before telling Illu they'd be moving some operations to the US server so that she coudl visit. Weapons/Items Fusion Swords: A six-piece sword assembly wielded by Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. As a set of six swords, the fusions come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are suited for various of combat situations and can combine to form a single large sword resembling Cloud's Buster Sword. Aeon usually has this strapped to his back when he's normally walking around, he can wield the fusioned sword as his main weapon. Gunblade: A sword blade with a gun action built into the hilt, the barrel running inside the length of the blade. They are mostly used like normal sowrds but triggering a round sends a shock wave through the blade as the weapon passes through an opponent to increase damage. Likes using this when he needs to create some distance or at least buy him a few seconds of time. Remeball': '''Unlike the one in Harry Potter, this one can replay any memory that is focused into it as a holographic projection. Aeon usually uses this if he had miss something in an area and wants to recheck, or prove to Illu about her 'other self' Marauder's Map: FFW Version: A rare one of a kind map that Aeon is working on with his guild to complete, its based off of the original Marauder's Map from Harry Potter only Aeon is trying to extend it. Its a map that once he and his guild land in an area or world, the Ipad mini that the map is on will be wiped clean of the last area they were in and display the new area that they're in with any other players revealed in the area along with buildings/ruins. Only the guild and Illu know the password to the map. '''Hazard Gauntlets: '''A pair of armored gauntlets that look like scales that acts likes gloves covering his hands, uses this when his swords aren't working. The gauntlets when in use resemble dragon claws and grow until they're up to his elbow with spikes on them as they increase his strength and power making him more formidable when he uses martial arts. The gauntlets also allow him to fire sharp scale projectiles ranging from scales to medium sized spikes. Fiction Powers '''Fairy Tail:' Lightning Magic Lightning Magic a signature of Laxus's from the anime Fairy Tail, it allows Aeon to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its uses lightning can be created from his own body and also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he's capable of making his attacks in melee more even more ferocious. With this ability he has basically an immunity to lightning attacks from other players. *Raging Bolt *Thunder Palace *Lightning Body *Lightning Eruption *Thunder Bullets *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic 'Final Fantasy VII' *Materia Shuffle: Touching the materia space on Cloud's fusion sword the slot will randomly be filled with either Master Summon , Master Magic or Enemy Skill materia. He can only use this once per battle and is stuck using whatever materia appears in that slot for the whole duration. Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Exploding Gale Fist Aeon applies the fighting style of Fon when he mostly uses his Hazard Gauntlets, but can use the style without the gauntlets and just his own fists though. *Exploding Lotus Kempo *Exploding Dragon Fire Dance Since Aeon doesn't stick with one style of his Fiction powers he likes to combine them to support and make the other ability stronger keeping his opponent or enemies on their toes since they wouldn't know what ability he may use on them or next if he switches from one power to another in the middle of combat. (Example using lightning body to move around his opponents to get behind them and use his sword or the exploding gale fist) Original Power Ragnarok Shift: King of Dragons Aeon's ability is transformation into a dragon of a different element. He has six different dragons, each one has a warrior form which is a human/dragon hybrid with a different skin tone, scales, wings, claws facial features , heighten senses and reflexes. The hybrid form his legs become those of a dragon hind legs, longer claws, his hair becomes more wild looking as the dragon wings grow bigger as his glowing eyes have slits in them. The beast form of his power Aeon can transform fully into a fully humanized dragon that can change the size to stay human-sized or change to the size of a building, both forms have their strengths when Aeon fully transforms, in the human version of the beast he has more speed and agility while in the full sized beast form he has more power and strength. Each dragon is more powerful then the other as the level goes higher. Level 1: Kasier (Non-elemental) Level 2: Lunar Kaiser (Ghost) Level 3: Zero Kaiser (Darkness) Level 4: Overdrive Kasier (Storm) Level 5: Reverant Kaiser (Holy) Level 6: Ragnarok Kaiser (Chaos) Music Themes Final Fantasy VIII: Ultimecia Final Boss Theme- Battle Song Fairy Tail: OST: Dragon Force - Transformation Theme Gallery Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:FFW Universe Category:Humans Category:Aetherion Category:Guild Leaders